


F Stands for Fuck You

by HellIsWarmerAnyways



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut, im not sure how far ill go, killing is invoved, yeah i dont know either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellIsWarmerAnyways/pseuds/HellIsWarmerAnyways
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You





	1. Call me Lucia

People always say love is the most wonderfully spontaneous treasure of life. It's a cruel game, love. Plays with those weak-minded and toys at the fabric of what makes us ourselves. Never go looking for love, that induces the artificial kind. The kind which destroys everything in its path, shreds through your inner workings like a sizzling hot knife through soft butter. We can never tell what type as it completely blinds you with its bright shining possibilities directly into the pupil, overloading all your systems. And when you find out it's already too late.

Lucia was a lowlife, no-good swindler. She travelled across many systems in the galaxy with a myriad of bounties upon her head. It never bothered her much as she conned her meek way out of death, always managed to grasp a hefty wad of units along her way too. The life of an outlaw was definitely not for the faint of heart, the rushing high of adrenaline was her heroin, maddeningly addictive. Common market men and infamous gangsters alike wanted her head plastered above their mantel for the crimes she has commit against their favour. Whenever she ponders on that thought, it makes her giggle all girlish as she usually laid in some unsuspecting man's bed.

Lucia is also a hopeless romantic, although she's dead set on keeping that delusional side of her chained away with her remorse. But she still had _needs_. A new flavour of the month usually satisfied this persistent urge however nothing a quick trip to a pleasure house couldn't fix. Temporarily, anyway. Even though she adored the dangerous lifestyle she led, a big gaping hole of loneliness came fixated with it. 

The shallow dew of the night had began to set in, it was the time where creeps and sinners alike thrived without the shameful eyes of the mediocre working class looking down at them. Lucia resided in a sectored off booth in a crumbling old cantina. She was waiting for her latest client to arrive as they had requested to meet in a place of closure and high discretion. A real cut-throat no questions asked job. Those, she was familiar with, welcomed even. They pay just as high as their risk. Tend to be on the swifter side of things as well. 

A few days ago she received a transmission, a request for assistance. The man, woman or thing behind it sourced very little interest in her as it was made clear in the message that a lavish reward would be entitled in their deal. She never took much notice in her clients, attachment and sentient are detrimental to her. She only remembered names and faces if it poses necessary. Keeping your wits about you was always a priority in these lawless lands of chaos.

A lanky hooded figure subtly approached the booth the young woman occupied. She sat very laid back, sharpening a smooth curved knife. The man took his place across from her with calm, calculated movements. She kept her attention on the weapon in her hands for a few lingering seconds. Her unruly hair was tied back in various intricate braids but it never prevented the few alienated ringlets from crowning her face. She truly didn't mind, liked how it reflected her playfulness and falsely portrayed innocence. She was draped in a leather brown jacket (two sizes too big hanging off her small built body) matched with a blood red silk which wrapped around her chest like bandages covering her shoulders and bust. A robust belt hung from her hips holding sleek black leggings fitted with gun holsters and a worn pair of scuffed boots.

A pair of leather gloved hands lifted up and pulled down the hood to reveal their face. The man sat perpendicular to the bench he was perched on with his body facing head on to the girl before him, the all mighty bounty hunter he had heard only folk tales of. A plain, flimsy girl with no obvious signs of being well suited in the dark underground world of business. It made the man feel foolish, humiliated he was here risking his life for this pathetic piece of work to be his new counterpart. He tried well not to pull a face of fervidity and maintain a stoic outlook as this was in his best interests. 

She pulled her legs down and under the table they sat round and leaned forward slightly. Hands laid placid on the table top, one over the other in a professional manner. She assessed the man now before her. It was necessary to ensure all her clients knew she meant business, especially when cash was involved. He obviously wasn't from these parts, his expensive clothing gave that right away and the way he groomed himself to high standard on a regular basis she would predict. 

Curiosity was picking away at her as he hadn't entailed any of the specifics on his transmission, only the promise of riches and a comfortable life if she managed to complete the task at hand. Whatever that may be. The anticipation of it all made her burst with excitement with all the mystery surrounding this particular case. It was what she lived for. Many times before it had always been the ood torture case or retrieval of a sacred item or (her personal favorite) confronting and slaughtering a poor unfortunate soul who had done some very unforgivable deeds in their lifetime. 

"So, you're the one who sent the transmission? Must say, I was intrigued to say the least." Her voice held confidence and projecting her bravado to the man, displaying her openness. His eyes seemed to darken slightly when she spoke so nonchalant as they sat there in a rowdy cantina to discuss a dealing which could result in their brutal end. She wasn't fazed by the impending danger of the situation. That danger was an old friend of hers. Always looming around her, trailing behind in her path.

"Yes, miss...?"

"Call me Lucia."

"Right, and you are the acclaimed bounty hunter. Correct?" He was still skeptical that this girl was who he was told about. He was expecting a titan of destruction and mayhem, not some girl who's scrounging money wherever she can without any real skill. This job would require the most highly trained assassin in the galaxy to get past even the easiest obstacles this mission would require.

"I have my fair share of stories, mister. If you have something needing done, you can rest assured I can get it done for you." Her voice turned cold as the man questioned the substance of her skill. "For a price, of course." She smiled and leaned back resting her head against the wall of the booth. The man was still at unease but swallows his pride as well as his dignity as he puts faith into this woman. Only hoping it will go smoothly for himself if anything.

"As stated from my transmission, you shall be compensated accordingly. If the plan is procured on your behalf." 

"Ah, this plan of yours. I believe I'm owed a run down of what you actually want me to do, sir." 

"It mustn't go beyond ourselves, this could cost our very lives." His demeanor grew nervous and jittery. She found it amusing to see this man cower at the bare thought of this despicable deed. Must be a real doozy of a job if he was nearly fainting by its mention. She nodded in curiosity and eagerness. He paused for a few seconds to regroup himself and steady his breathing. He leaned in closer to the table just as she replicated. It was as if the room had gone eerily silent with only the two of them existing. The next words he breathed out of his mouth made the world around her stop. The shock of his request was appalling her. Never had anyone done a job this big, no bounty hunter had tredded this territory.

"I need you to kill Kylo Ren."

Her words were lodged in her throat unable to articulate how those words made her core shake and bones jitter with something unfamiliar to her. _Fear_. It reminded her of her very first job, the sweat that dripped from her forehead as she pulled the trigger onto an unsuspecting creep of the night. This what she was feeling was ridiculous, it baffled her for a hot minute. She calmed herself and began to let the ligering words sink in. The fear was replaced by growing confidence. Of course she could kill him, she was ready for it. Almost all her life she has been preparing for a big job like this. One to blow away all the rest, turn her from thug to legend. It was destiny for this man to ask her to murder quite possibly the most powerful man in the galaxy.

"Okay," she finally exclaimed while taking a deep breath and leaning back. "I'll do it." The man looked relieved that she accepted, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

"Excellent. Truly excellent. This all must be kept as discreet as possible, you understand." She nods in agreement and leaned slightly forward again.

"I don't usually ask, but, what do they call you?" 

He lifted his hood back up and readied himself to depart ways from his new associate. Before standing up he looked at her and said, "I'm Armitage Hux." He then began to pick himself up with the worry clear on his face from their interaction. "I'll be in touch soon. For now, don't draw any unwanted attention to yourself. Especially with the First Order."

And with that, he left. Lucia sat there for another moment processing what she had just agreed to. Eventually she decided to have a drink and enjoy herself as this could very well be the last time she could. 


	2. Excuse me, sir

Days had past since Lucia last heard from Hux. This was not out of the ordinary, especially for such a conspiracy. She heeded his words and - against her wishes - stayed out of trouble. Mostly. 

It had been another eventful night in some boujee club in the mists of some city she had camped out in for the time being. That burning ache had appeared in the depths of her stomach, the feeling she was so well acquainted with. Her sights were set on a particular man, leaning against the low-lit counter of the bar looking down at his drink he fiddled awkwardly with. He was uncomfortable, this wasn't his usual scene and these people were just not his crowd. It made her curious. He must be here for a reason, one more interesting than the boring old spontaneous hookup or the good ole drink away the pain. She knew there was a story beneath that wavy blonde hair and tacky coat. It was too tempting for her, she just had to investigate. Get involved, stick her cute little button nose right into his business. 

The lights helped him blend into the buzz of the club, he didn't need attention. Not tonight. He looked around and could barely make out the faces passing by with the music loud and the stakes high. A soft tapping on his shoulder made him jump slightly. He turned to face a woman gazing up at him with doe eyes. She looked harmless, pure, not the type you'd find in a late night club surrounded by drugs, alcohol and sex. For some reason it made him sad seeing a girl like that here. She shouldn't be here, he wanted to guide her into a better place. Somewhere she would be protected from the filth and rottenness which they stood among. 

"Excuse me, sir. I-I'm afraid that I have lost my bearings and was hoping that, well, you could help me." She fluttered her eyelashes as she played the lost and scared act. They always ate it up and succumbed to her charm. She saw his muscles begin to let some of the built up tension go and his shoulders drooped slightly letting his guard down. Perfect. 

His next words were stumbled over and were spilled out in an rushed manner. "Uh-h, you, yes, um..." He had to compose himself as this beautiful woman was asking him for help. _Him_. It boosted his ego but also put pressure on him. He was a little rusty in the department of girls, it had been months since he last felt the soft touch of a woman. He couldn't fuck this up, he needed this. After the horrors he faced in the last week, this was the universe finally giving him a break. His mission had taken a turn for the worse which landed him here. He was waiting for further instructions from his commanding officer but the trauma he had sustained left him shattered. A broken down man who yearned for release. Maybe this little number could be his, if he was lucky. He formulated his confidence and managed to get out a proper sentence to the poor girl. "Well, miss...?"

Lucia smiled and pulled a hand out. "Lucia." She graciously shook his hand and he gave a shy smile back. 

"Lucia, I would be more than obliged to help a stunning woman such as yourself." Now, she was in game. Hook, line and sinker.

"Why, thank you. I'm in a rather tight spot, you see, I don't have anywhere to stay the night." His smile only grows wider as he gestures for them both to leave this establishment and she hooks her left arm around his right. Gripping him with a steady force as if she might be whisked away into the night. They stroll out to the street and dim bronze lights shine onto them. The air was muggy and thick around them as this planet tended to average a bearable but high temperature. The street wasn't quiet but not exactly bustling with life. It was the odd person her and there with the faint noise of the nightlife acting as a subtle reminder of the liveliness which surrounds them. She let him take the lead acting as if she was so very foreign to the plain, like she hadn't mapped out every street and corner thoroughly before stepping foot on the ground they walk. 

"Well, if it's not too forward, Lucia, I have a ship harbouring two rooms. It's not too far from here would only be a 5 minute walk." He was already luring her to his ship. Going round very particular cut corners and turns. He must have taken her false persona well to believe she was this dim. If she knew correct, he was taking them into the outskirts where many criminals resided. She would know, she was one of them. 

"That sounds awfully nice but, I would hate to intrude." Persist, she thought. 

"No, not at all. C'mon. I'd rather keep a girl like you safe in my hands than some crook's." He gathered her closer into his side, forcing her face into his lackluster upper arm. Lucia wasn't very impressed with his mediocre tactics, using sweet words and a tight grip. It only showed lack of character. She hated that. Alast, he would do for tonight and the secrets he had burrowed into his flesh would be a fine appetiser. She decided now would be a smart time to edge him into sharing what brought him here with her. Even if the story is a bust she will still get a fuck out of it. A semi-decent one maybe. 

They continued down the brick pathways til the buzz of the city began to die out and the atmosphere turned into a more intimate one between the two. Now was her time to strike. "So, I guess if we're going to spend some time together it's only right to be properly acquainted with each other, right?" Always making him think he was the one in charge of the conversation, indulging him in a completely faux sense of superiority over her. It usually teased them out of their walls they put up against intrusive ears. He gave a forced smile as he mentally debated telling her about his origin, the events which led him to now. He didn't want to scare her off but those doe eyes she pointed so sweetly up at him made his insides melt. 

"Well, ask away, little miss." He had a smirk on now with his suave attitude showing through all that anxiety falling off him as the minutes passed. She was delighted he had given her control - even if she already had it - and was effectively begging her to ask about why he was here. This uncomplicated things, stubbornness was like vermin to Lucia. 

"What a gentleman," She giggled to keep the conversation light, for now. "I was slightly curious. What brings you here?" 

He chuckled and looked down. "I was afraid you might ask," They continued to stroll down the cobblestone paths.

"You aren't some gangster looking for trouble, right?" She hummed deeply, pulling an exaggerated look of suspicion. He, graciously, played along.

"Me? Oh no, I'm much worse than that." She giggled at his sarcasm. He stopped them in their tracks and twisted her so they were face to face. Very close together, his hot breath was tantalising her senses with the trailing fire of whisky blended with the heat exhalling from his mouth. She was taken back by this sudden change of pace. It would be a blatant lie to say her own breathing didn't hitch as a ball was being wound up in her, growing with excitement. His long fingers wrapped around her wrists and jerked them into his pelvis pulling Lucia along even closer than before. He leaned and moulded into her side, his head sitting nicely beside her ear. "You'll see, little girl." 

Her joints were riveting, eager to move onto him. His hard-on was grazing her fingertips through the fabric of his trousers. She could almost feel it twitching in anticipation. He pulled away to face the direction they were headed, keeping one hand firmly grasped onto her wrist. He began taking longer, quicker, impatient strides. Lucia was in a daze of her own lust to care that he was dragging her along the path. She took little notice in how his breathing grew irregular and smirked to herself. The question she asked had been put long into the past, she didn't care. Her ache for pleasure was overriding all her systems. 

He pulled Lucia up to a ship, she could barely make it out in the sheer darkness which engulfed them. It didn't matter, not to her. It was a blur of clothes being flung and hands trailing all over the surface of their bodies. Lucia was being held one hand on her neck, the other adorning her lower back. It was a steamy makeout while she was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, working it up over his torso and he was pushing her backwards furthering them into the ship while pushing down her trousers. They broke apart briefly to remove his shirt before colliding in his bedroom. 

She was woken up, early as usual, to incessant snoring. The man laid peaceful and sweaty beside her with too much bare skin pressed against her own. She shuffles discreetly to the side disconnecting them from one another. As she lifts herself up to gather her pride and clothing memories of the night rolled through her mind. How she was thrown onto the bed and suffocated with his lanky form towering her. Her face was pushed against the mattress as he ruthlessly went to town with her body from behind. For a solid 5 minutes. Disappointing to say the least, she expected him to indulge her with a rough fucking for longer than she could get herself off. His size was nothing of a spectacle. His brief climax brought stray tears to his eyes and an eyeroll to hers and not the one born out of pure liquid gold being ignited under her skin either. When she turned as he pulled out of her she watched him expectedly, waiting for the encore to compensate her needs, craving sweet sweet release. 

Apparently, her needs weren't important enough to him as he collapsed beside her. Pulled her close, nuzzling into the crook of her neck while is arms were wrapped securely around her waist. He was drowsy as he came down from the peak of his high and drifted softly to sleep, blissfully unaware of the woman left irritated and sex deprived in his hold. She looked at him sleeping, now wearing her trousers and top with her heels gathered in one hand. She pulls a face of disgust and pity. What a sad man. Not knowing she was going to rob him blind. 

After fixing her appearance she took the liberty to snoop around his ship which was undeniably small and cheap. It would be a miracle if he had anything of use to her. It was the early hours of the morning and the sun was still neatly tucked beneath the horizon. Lucia made sure to tread lightly against the metallic flooring of the ship as she flutters from room to room. Everything around her was junk, heaps and heaps of useless, unsellable goods. Not as much of a cent. 

Lucia found herself facing the door to the last room she has yet to scrutinise. She entered and found the ships control board and flight controls. It was all a big mess of various items scattered across the system and on the floor. It looked like there was a struggle here, some major turbulence would have the strength to invoke a mess like this. Still, she searches, picking up items before placing them back down when she saw it was nothing.

She then found a key chain, clipped onto it was a little plastic planet. She shook it and a soft rattle was heard. A Microchip was tucked away inside the sphere. Cracking it open with a pop of her nail and emptying the contents out onto her other hand. Inspecting it closely with soft twists of her wrist. It must have held information, something she craves about this hopelessly dull man. If anything here was worth keeping, it had to be this. She could find some droid on her way back to her own settlement and maybe get some dirt on the guy.

As she tucked the chip safely away in the breast pocket of her jacket she strolled out into the empty hallway. An alarm went off as soon as she left the room. It was urgent and fast, calling her in. She immediately barged back through the room and pressed a glowing red button. It activated an emergency transmission. The woman wasn't recognisable to her, they spoke of an attack and warned that they were not safe there. They were looking for something this guy had. This made her wary and uneasy. Immediately, she fled the ship before her one night stand could realise where she had went.

When she exited the ship, she was met with various waves of white plastered all across the landscape before her. Stormtroopers infested the city in small groups, searching and killing in their path. Trying desperately to blend into the background, Lucia strides through the twisted streets to where her humble ship laid untouched. That was a calming thought to her, being cosy in her ship keeping out the invasion around her. She could just fly away somewhere with a bar and a poker table. Have fun, let her hair down. 

A trooper cut off her stride and halted her. Mandatory inspection. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"Just to my home, can't leave my mother waiting too long for me, now can I?"

The trooper looked her up and down, pausing for a moment before exclaiming, "Search her." His counterparts got to work, two grabbing her arms while another looks through all her belongings. A hand felt up and down her body for any sign of what they may have been looking for. Suddenly, Lucia's hands were behind her back and being bonded together by a restraint. All the troopers around them had gathered around her. 

"Woah, woah, woah. Alright, listen up, _pal_ , you guys have the wrong person here. Seriously- Ouch! That hurts, bastard!" Lucia was now being dragged, literally this time, across the pavement while squirming around in a helpless plead for escape. The one thing she was specifically told not to do. _Don't get in trouble with the First Order_. How fate played its tricks on her. She was fucked now, more so than last night. 

What seemed like an eternity of being jerked and bruised by insolent stormtroopers was ended with a harsh shove to the ground. Lucia began heaving when dust filtered through her lungs forcing pathetic coughs to surface. She could vaguely hear what was going on around her but her head had been kept down for the majority of the time she had been detained by the troopers. Lots of movement and altered voices from helmets. It was the hive of all the First Order activity, that she had sure. 

"We found the missing data on her, sir." 

The sound of boots walking towards her sent shivers to her spine. She hoped sincerely that this wasn't who she thought it was. Still, luck wasn't exactly on her side right now. They stopped beside her and kneeled down. She was too afraid to look, afraid of who would be looking right back at her. 

She took a peak up. A black mask was staring her down like a predator stares at its prey. He filled her vision with his proximity and made her cower with his intensity. He lifted himself up and turned back to the troopers who retrieved her. 

"Put her on board. We leave immediately." 


End file.
